Living Right Next Door To An Angel
by woahoooyeah
Summary: Beca Mitchell since she was 12 has only had guy friends, it was the last summer for her and the boys and they wanted to make sure this one was memorable. Boy is it, When Beca discovers her new neighbor is a hot red head that everyone swoons over. Who happens to want Beca. She cant her mind off of her or find the right words to say. She really has a angel living right next door.


_A/n_: I was bored, really bored and what's better to do when one is bored then to write a Bechloe fan fiction. This is a one shot based the title and some lines off of the song next door to an angel by Neil Sedaka

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or the song

* * *

**Living Right Next Door To An Angel**

"Beca, Jesses here!" Becas mother Gen, yelled to her daughter from down stairs as she exited out of the house for work.

"Hey Beca," A brown haired boy came up for a fist pump.

"Hi Jesse, where is everyone else?"

"Not sure, but before you complain," Jesse said, motioning his finger to shush Beca, "We all decided to stay in and watch a movie."

"Why, Jesse you know I hate movies." Beca began to whine.

Beca first met Jesse when she was 12. He accidentally kicked a football towards Becas house causing one of the windows to break. Jesse told Beca and her mother that him and his friends would fix anything that needed to be fixed in the house.

The next day, Jesse showed up at their door step early in the morning with five other Boys. Beca and her mother then met Benji, Donald,j Bumper, Unicycle (no one ever called him by his actual name), and Luke.

That whole summer the Boys spent it at Becas house. They all had grown fond of Beca and her mother. Gen, would always cook dinner for them. Soon enough the Mitchell house hold became a place for the Boys every summer.

On Becas 14th birthday the Boys pitched in to buy her a laptop. They knew how much Beca loved music especially how songs got mixed. It was the best birthday gift anyone had ever given her. "N_ow you can mix your own songs, can't wait to hear the amazing creations you make._" Benji said as he sat next to Beca.

When Beca was 17 she confessed to the Boys she was gay, "_Well we knew that,"_ Jesse stated. "_You hang out with all boys and you never once said you want to sleep with any of us."_ Everyone just laugh in agreement and Beca just rolled her eyes.

A Year had passed since then and to them this was the last summer they had together. Before college all though they all happen to get accept to Barden and chosen to go there. They figured that once school started the group would split and go their separate ways so they wanted to make this one memorable.

"It's hot outside, we want to stay in and watch movies." Jesse smiled as he entered the house.

"Or we could go out to the community pool." Beca said, sarcastically as she walked down the stairs.

Last summer, the boys only wanted to be at the community pool. To check out Aubrey Posen, 'the bitchy life guard' as Beca called her. The blonde worked there every summer and still does.

The boys would swoon over her as she sat up on the high chair rubbing sunscreen all over herself. Aubrey would always make sure to pick on Beca whenever she got the chance all though Beca didn't know why.

It was on a Friday, when Beca and the boys headed over to the pool. Aubrey didn't skip a beat to get off her high chair and start yelling. The short brunette had enough and thought it would be funny to push Aubrey into the pool. The blonde didn't take Becas 'joke' to well and kicked her and the Boys out permanently.

"I would love to hit that," Jesse motioned his hips in an air hump, "The blonde has some nice legs, sadly someone got use kicked out."

Beca smirked, "She deserved it."

"Who are your new neighbors?" Jesse asked curiously.

Beca shrugged, looking out the window seeing a moving truck in the drive way next door she didn't even know she had knew neighbors.

Beca would get so caught into her mixes at times that she wasn't aware of anything else going on. At least not until the Boys came over, breaking her away from her music world.

Bumper ran into the house screaming with excitement.

"Good to know Beca isn't the only girl in this group." Jesse smiled placing himself down on the couch.

Bummer just let out a gauntly laugh, "Shut up Jesse, you will scream once you hear what I have to say!"

"Oh and what is that?" Jesse asked.

"Remember Chloe Beale."

"No."

Bumper frowned.

"The babe from Florida, she was on the news two weeks ago for saving a guy from drowning in the river current."

"Nope, still don't remember."

Bummer let out a loud sigh and shook his head,"She's was the hot life guard with red hair, we all agreed we would hit that any day, besides you Beca because you weren't there."

Beca just shook her head, she was use to the boys talking about the girls they wanted to sleep or the ones they had slept with.

All though she never talked about her private life or who she liked with them. They always seemed to go to her for advice and confessions.

Sometimes they confessed too much. One night Jesse drunk called Beca crying telling her he had wet dreams about her. Beca never confronted Jesse about it though he seemed to not remember and Beca wanted to keep it that way.

All though every time she saw Jesse she would get the hints that he liked her. They eventually went away after Beca got her first girlfriend.

"OH!" Jesse finally said as if his light bulb turned on.

"NOW you remember," Bumper groaned, "She's Becas new neighbor and she's unloading boxes out of moving truck."

"WHAT!" Jesse stood up.

Beca shook her head, seeing both of the boys glued to the glass window. "Wow you guys…."

"Guys.. Huh.. Oh there outside…" Bumper words drifted away.

Beca just rolled her eyes knowing Bumper wasn't even listening to her.

"She's so hot," Jesse sighed.

"We should go outside to get a closer look." Bumper said, as he saw the red head disappear behind the moving truck. Both boys then fought to open the door and ran outside.

"Wow," Beca said to herself as she got up and headed outside, too see how this so called 'hot girl' looked like.

"Guys what the hell, you are all drooling its gross." Beca said, looking at all the Boys whose tongues seemed to be sticking out all the way down to the floor metaphorically of course. "Actually you look like dogs who just found a bone."

"Will someone shut Beca up! She's ruining the moment." Bumper said loudly.

"How rude!" Beca replied.

Donald grabbed Beca by her shoulders trying to turn her around to face her neighbor's house. Of course the short brunette began to fidget and complain she did not want to turn. Donald let go of her when Chloe walked by them again.

"Chloe….. Beale," Donald sighed as he saw the red head with boxes.

When Beca finally turned around her jaw dropped. There she was the most beautiful woman Beca has ever seen. She couldn't believe her eyes she had to blink twice to check if she wasn't dreaming. She was living right next door to an angel.

Chloe wore a tank top showing the outline of her perfectly toned arms and shorts showing her well defined legs. The red head had the most amazing blue eyes which seemed to be just as blue as the sky.

Beca felt like she was on cloud 9 or that she found the Garden of Eden next door to hers. She never believe in love at first sight but she did now. Just looking at the red head Beca felt like she took all her breath away.

"Dibs!" Luke shouted.

Everyone stared and him and began complaining. They all had made a deal that if they all saw a hot girl at the same time, who ever called Dibs would get to have her.

"Fuck you Luke," Bumper chuckled, "Lucky bastard."

Catching Chloe's attention, who turned around only to seeing Beca and the boys staring at her.

"Shit, she's coming over here." Unicycle said as he tried to look cool.

Followed by the rest of the Boys. Except for Beca she just stood there awkwardly, watching as the red head got closer. She couldn't get her eyes away from her. She had never seen anyone so breathe taking before.

"Hi," The red head said as she walked up to the group standing right in front of Beca looking directly in her eyes. "I'm Chloe, I just moved her from Florida." She smiled sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Luke," He jumped in meeting the hand shake that was meant for Beca.

Chloe just gave him a smile, as their hands shook. Then she turned and continued looking at Beca.

"What your name?"

Beca gulped, "Me?" She said as her voice broke, "I'm Luke," realizing what she said she turned bright red.

Chloe just giggled, "No he's Luke." pointing over to him.

Beca turned even redder. She probably sounded really stupid. She didn't know why she couldn't find the right words to say. For some reason Chloe made her feel intimidated. Luckily Jesse helped her out.

"Her names Beca,"

"Who's Beca?" The short brunette asked still staring at Chloe.

"You're Beca." Jesse smiled.

"Beca, that's a lovely name." Chloe leaned in closer to the short brunette.

"Yep," Was the only word Beca seemed to able to say as she stared into the red heads blue eyes.

"Do you live here?"

"Yep," Beca wanted to punch herself as she said 'yep' for the second time.

"Alright, Well I have to finish unpacking but I'm sure we will see more of each other." The red head winked at Beca, causing her to feel a fluster through her cheeks.

"Bye Beca, Bye Boys." And with that Chloe turned around and headed back into her house.

When they all realized Chloe was gone or at least out of hearing rage. They all grabbed Beca and shook her with gleefulness.

Beca just frowned and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid. Hi I'm Luke. "

The boys all laughed.

"Well I guess dibs doesn't work anymore, because she wants you." Luke added.

"What?! She does not." Beca responded in a shock tone but secretly smiling.

"Sure, then why you are blushing." Benji said as he pinched Becas cheeks

Beca punched his arm, then looked at the rest of the Boys, "We don't even know if she likes girls maybe she's just friendly."

"Yeah friendly for you," Luke winked, "She was really close to your face that is more than friendly."

Beca just rolled her eyes. But Luke made a point.

Why was the red head so close to her? Did she not know what boundaries were? Even if she did Beca was sure glad at that moment she didn't.

* * *

It had been a week days since Beca saw Chloe. That girl never seemed to be home, every morning Beca looked out her window to see if the red heads car was there, and it wasn't and when it finally was it was late at night.

Beca felt like she was becoming a creeper always looking out the window. Hoping to see if Chloe would show up early from where ever she went but she never did.

"….at the community pool." Benji said as he watched Beca gaze out the window.

"I'm sorry... What?" Beca said, shaking her head missing the first part of Benji's sentence.

"Chloe, she works as a life guard. Her and Aubrey are good friends."

"Okay? And you're telling me this because…"

The rest of the boys stopped the video game and looked at Beca. All of them raising their eyebrows.

"Beca, we all know you have it bad for the red head." Jesse said as he put his game controller down.

"I do not!"

"BS!" Bumper hinged, "Since she spoke to you that one time, you haven't been the same. It looks as if cupid has struck you with his arrow."

Beca was about to deny everything they where saying, till she looked at their faces. She always felt like the momma duck with them.

"Alright fine I have it bad," Beca bit her bottom lip she couldn't believe she was telling them about someone she liked.

Unicycle and Donald then high fived each other, as Luke handed each of them 10 bucks. Apparently they had made a bet on how long it would take Beca to confess she liked the Chloe.

"You guys are real jerks, you know that." Beca chuckled at Luke, Unicycle, and Donald.

"But you love us." The three boys stood up going in for a group hug with Beca.

"Oh, no." Beca tried running, but was soon met by Luke's arms wrapped around her waist, followed by Donald and Unicycle.

She squirmed trying to break from the hug. She hated hugs and group hugs made it even worse.

"Okay, breaking away from the hug." Donald and Unicycle said.

"Luke, come on." Beca said as she pulled up her shirt to cover her nose.

"Sorry, I had beans today." Luke smiled.

"I think a bomb just exploded in here." Bumper said covering his nose.

"Yeah, an atomic bomb." Jesse said as he covered his nose as well.

"I don't get it what's going on?" Benji asked awkwardly apparently he couldn't smell.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed at Benji.

"Let's wrestle," Jesse said as he gently grabbed Beca pinning her down on the floor.

Of course, by now Beca was a pro she nailed Jesse in the groin causing him to fall over in pain.

"Ha sucker!" Beca laughed.

Bumper was about to tackle Luke when the doorbell rang, "Pizzas here! I'll get it."

Bumper opened the door expecting the Pizza man. But instead was greeted by girl with bright blue eyes.

"Chloe," Bumper said loudly so his friends could hear and stop wrestling. Sadly no one heard they were too into tackling each other.

"Is Beca here?" The red head smiled.

"Beca, Yeah she is this is her house, but she-"

Bumper got cut off by Jesse's scream. Chloe eyes widened, she didn't wait for Bumpers to finish his sentence. Her life guard instincts kicked in and she walked passed him and into the house.

Only to find Beca holding Jesse in a choke hold. Luke on the couch with his shirt off pounding his chest (as if he was Tarzan) about to pounce on top of Donald. Benji hiding under the table. And Unicycle pouring whipped cream in his mouth.

"What's going on?!"?" Chloe asked questioningly.

Everyone looked up, watching Chloe standing there with her jaw dropped. They all turned red of embarrassment. Beca let go of Jesse, wishing she could crawl in a hole. Jesse grabbed his neck rubbing it from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Chloe said looking at Jesse then at Beca.

"Fine." Jesse managed to say, with a croaky voice as he sat down.

Chloe looked at everyone in shock of the scenario she walk into.

Luke noticed, and coughed to get Chloe's attention.

"Yeah, Jesse he will be fine right Jesse."

Jesse gave them a slight smile and a thumbs up.

"See."

When Chloe noticed that Jesse would be fine she began to speak again.

"I came over to invite you guys to a little get together, I'm having at my house today. I know its last minute but I promise you I just planned it today. It will be me and my girlfriends"

"Did you say girlfriends?" Luke asked in a question tone.

"Not girlfriends as in relationships. I only date one person at a time, I meant my friends who are girls."

"Does that mean you are single?" Luke smiled looking over at Beca.

Chloe was hesitant on answering, but figured she might as well answer the question truthfully. "Yes, I broke up with my girlfriend about a month ago so newly single I guess."

When Chloe finished her sentence no one said anything. They all just stood staring at her in awe. She cleared her throat and spoke up again, "So will I will see you tonight? saying it to everyone but looking directly at Beca.

"You shall see us there tonight. Do you want us to bring anything?" Luke said.

"No, its fine just bring yourselves. The party starts at six, be there on time!" Chloe smiled and walked out the door.

Bumper shut the door, "Well that was awkward."

"Yeah, Thanks for warning us she was going to come inside the house." Jesse said now seeming to have his voice back.

"Hey, she heard you scream. Like a girl might i add, not my fault I did warn you but you didn't hear."

"Beca you okay," Benji said as Beca still stared at the door.

"She…" Beca began to say.

"She what?" Benji asked.

"….likes girls!" Beca started to shout and dance, the rest of the boys followed her lead and began to dance as well. "Wait…what time is it?"

Donald looked at his watch, "Its 3 pm, so we have Three hours."

"Three hours!" Beca grabbed her hair, "That's not enough time, I have to shower you guys need to leave and get yourselves ready." She started to push them seeing that no one would move she shouted, "Leave!"

"Alright, jeez, we will be back here at 5:50 and head over together." Jesse said as he existed the house.

"Sounds good." Beca said as she closed the door.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to bring juice pouches" Luke asked, as Beca handed him a box. He looked at everyone else who seemed to be holding a box as well.

"Mine, we couldn't just arrive empty handed" Jesse said, turning back to face the front of Chloe's door.

"She said we didn't have to bring anything though." Luke added.

"Yes, but that usually means bring something and you arrived late so shut up!" Jesse smirked.

Luke just rolled his eyes. He was only five minutes late, they couldn't wait for him at Becas because they were all to egger. Luckily they still hadn't knocked on the door when he got there.

"Well stop being wussy, knock on the door! You all have been standing here for literary five minutes."

Everyone just looked at each other. Behind the closed door they could hear loud music booming and girls giggling. They were all nervous all though none of them showed it.

"Right, we were getting to that." Jesse nodded. He was about to knock when he turned to face the group again, "My question is, how does Chloe have so many friends already? She moved here a week ago."

"Dude! Have you seen how she looks." Unicycle added as he stood next to Jesse,"Besides she friends with Aubrey."

"That must mean Aubrey Posen is here." Jesse added getting nervous.

"Okay, Beca is knocking on the door."

"Wait what?" Before she knew it she had been pushed from the back to the front of the door all the guys stood behind her. She looked at them, and of course they all seemed like little ducklings waiting for their mother.

"Gee, thanks guys." Beca took a deep breath and knocked.

There she was Becas angel standing in front of her holding the door open. In a Blue dress that made her eyes pop out even more.

Chloe was the death of Beca, her heart would skipped a beat each time she saw the red head. Seeing her now in the blue dress Beca could swear she was having a heart attack. When Chloe smiled, the butterflies in Becas stomach multiplied by a thousand.

Beca knew was in trouble. She had fallen for her neighbor and she had fallen hard. And if Chloe didn't become hers soon she would probably go crazy.

"You guys made it." Chloe said, as she hugged Beca holding her tight, surprising the short brunette.

All the guys gasped knowing how much Beca hated being hugged.

Chloe broke the hug as she heard the boys gasp. Looking at Beca who had a stunned face expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned looking at the boys then back to Beca.

Beca moved her head motioning no, "We brought you juice pouches."

"Oh," Chloe said looking down at the box.

"Thanks guys, that's very sweet of you." Grabbing the rest of boxes as they boys stacked them on her.

"Well come in," She motioned with her head.

"Cool." Beca said, as she walking in to the house.

"Girls!" Chloe said, as she placed the seven boxes of Juice pouches on a table.

"The rest of the guest are here."

"It was about time!"

Beca and the boys knew who voice that was, Aubrey Posen no one can forget a voice like that.

"Oh, GOD." Aubrey's eyes went wide at the sight of Beca and the boys.

"Them?! They are the so called awesome guest," She said offensively.

"Actually," Beca smirked, "We should be the ones saying that I mean you are a bitch."

"Be nice," Chloe said, grabbing Becas shoulder and looking over to Aubrey.

Aubrey bit her lip but sat back down.

Beca leaned towards Chloe and whispered in her ear,"Your hands still on my shoulder babe."

Chloe turned bright red, "Sorry."

"Hey dudes," A bigger blonde women said with a Australian accent. "I'm fat Amy."

"You call yourself fat Amy?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah so twig bitches like Aubrey don't do it behind my back."

All the boys laughed in agreement and Aubrey just glared at Amy.

The boys all began to nudge each other when a tall brunette walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Stacy."

"Hi Stacy," All the boys said at the same time.

"And I'm Cynthia Rose and this is Lily," An African American women said, as she stood up off the couch pointing to her and an Asian women.

"His Cynthia Rose and Lilly," The boys said again.

"And I'm Jessica. Ashley. Denise." Three other girls said as they rose from the couch.

"And that's everyone," Chloe smiled, "You guys want to introduce yourself or…"

"I got it," Beca winked.

"Hi, I'm Beca."

"Hi Beca!" All the boys said giggling.

Beca just rolled her eyes and these are my awesome nerds "Jesse, Luke, Bumper, Benji, Donald, and Unicycle." The Boys all waved at the sound of their name being called.

As the night went Beca got to know Chloe's and her friends. She began to wonder what it would have been like to have friends who were girls. They all seemed so genuine and down to earth even Aubrey (maybe). She could get use to have girl friends around.

What Beca loved the most about the party though, was the fact that Chloe Beale was sitting next to her. At times Chloe would lean and slightly touching Becas arms. Beca felt that she was floating in midair or that she was being spun like a washing machine.

Whenever Chloe would look at Beca and talk to her, she could swear she would start to smolder.

* * *

"Alight right guys," Chloe yawed, "It's one in the morning and I have work tomorrow."

By the look everyone's droopy face, they agreed that it was time to head home. It had been a good party everyone got along even Aubrey let loose. At one point her and Beca were actually talking without arguing.

Strangely enough no one drank. They all mostly sat playing true or dare and drinking juice punches. Aubrey had hit it off with Unicycle and all the boys kept making fist at him when Aubrey wasn't looking. Knowing he would get laid tonight by the hot life guard.

"It was a great party." Beca smirked, as she walked over to Chloe's gesturing for a goodbye handshake.

Chloe of course went in for a hug. Beca didn't care though, Chloe Beale could hug her any day.

"You stay." She whispered, as she broke away from the hug smiling, at the sight of the short brunettes eyes go wide and her head nodding yes.

"Well, good night everyone." Chloe said as the last person walked out the door.

"Hey Beca is still-"Aubrey said, as Chloe closed the door.

"So Beca," Chloe smiled, looking at the short brunette with lust in her eyes.

"Yes.." Beca said with a squeak in her voice.

"How did you become friends with all of the boys?" Chloe said, as she sat down on the couch patting it for Beca to join her.

"Long story," Beca added, as she sat down next to Chloe, she could feel the shivers down her spin as Chloe placed her hand on her thigh.

"How did… you... become... friends…with all the girls." Beca stammered. As she felt Chloe's hand run up and down her thigh, thank god for shorts and summer. The massaging of Chloe's hand was driving Beca nuts.

"Long story," Chloe whispered, leaning in to kiss Becas neck.

Beca let out a soft moan, as Chloe trailed her neck with kisses.

"We should take this up stairs," Chloe added.

Beca just shook her head, following the red head up stairs as she held her hand.

* * *

**Three weeks later **

"Beca, Jesse's here, and throw the trash away!" Gen yelled, as she left for work.

"Hey Jesse."

"Hey Beca, ready to go swimming." Jesse smiled holding his towel.

"Yep, just let me throw the trash away."

Beca walked outside and headed to the trash can.

"Morning." A voice said as Beca lifted the trash lid. Beca looked up closing the lid smiling at the sight.

It was Chloe, in her life guard outfit ready for work. With red lip stick, which made her look even more sexier. Leaning against the small white picket fence that was in between their houses.

"Morning Chloe," Beca smirked, walking over to her girlfriend.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Becas neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you," Chloe smiled, seeing her red lip stick smeared on the Beca lips.

Beca grabbed her girlfriends waist and went in for a for a second kiss, "I love you too."

"I will see you at the pool." Chloe said, as she brushed her hand on her girlfriend's lips trying to remove the smeared red lipstick.

If it wasn't for Chloe, Beca and the boys would still not be allowed to go to the pool luckily she convinced the head life guard aka Aubrey to let them back in.

"Wait," Beca said as Chloe began to walk away, "One more."

Without question, Chloe leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. This time for a long passionate kiss. Finally breaking away from the kiss, do to the fact that their lungs were gasping for air. She placed a kiss on Becas cheek.

"Okay, I have to go or else I will be late for work."

"Aw all right," Beca frowned letting go of her girlfriend's waist.

Chloe smiled and tapped Beca on her nose, "See you there."

Beca smiled, as she waved good bye to her girlfriend. Who blew her an air kiss as she drove away.

Yep this summer was going to be the most memorable. Beca was living next door to an angel and that angel was hers. She was the luckiest girl in the neighborhood.


End file.
